Justice League vs The Destructor
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: The demigod Asura the Fallen has appeared in Metropolis City. The Justice League have angered him, and he is now making short work of every Justice Leaguer who opposes him. Who will win? The Justice League or Asura the Destructor?
1. First Blood

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Asura's Wrath or the Justice League.**

Asura woke with a start, looking around at totally unfamiliar surroundings. He remembered destroying Chakravartin, and then everything had gone dark. Now he was here.

Asura walked down the street, ignoring the looks he got from the humans who passed him. It was obvious that these people had never seen a demigod before. Suddenly, a voice rang out behind him. "Who are you?!"  
He turned to look at a woman in a strange outfit that resembled a corset. She moved over to him, gripping him by the shoulders and pulling him forward, glaring into his face. "Bow to me, and tell me who and what you are!"  
Asura easily shoved her off, but did not attack. "I'm Asura. Relax. I'm not gonna hurt anyone."  
The woman grabbed him again. "How dare you order me to relax?! I am an Amazon, a noble princess…"  
Asura rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" Asura had heard enough arrogant, righteous claptrap to last ten demigod lifetimes.

The woman grew angrier, and it became very obvious that she was actually looking for a fight. She moved closer, glaring into Asura's eyes. "You presume to speak disdainfully to Wonder Woman, princess of the Amazons? The women where you come from might be mindless slaves, but I am not!"  
Asura ground his teeth. "I had a wife where I came from, and a daughter. They were both taken from me. You think you can just insult all men without knowing anything about them! You should keep your arrogant face shut!"  
Wonder Woman punched Asura in the face, knocking him back two paces. Asura recovered, charging back and punching Wonder Woman, the force of his blow launching her flying straight through a building.

Captain Marvel saw the exchange from a distance, and flew down to intervene. He arrived just as Asura pulled the dazed Wonder Woman from a pile of rubble, preparing to hit her again. Captain Marvel fired a bolt of lightning at Asura, but the bolt did nothing to him. Asura threw Wonder Woman aside, glaring at Captain Marvel. Wonder Woman stood up and ran.

Captain Marvel flew forward, picking Asura up off the ground. Asura punched Captain Marvel repeatedly, until Marvel was forced to drop him. Asura jumped onto Captain Marvel, dragging him down to the ground. Asura started punching Captain Marvel, until Captain Marvel yelled "Shazam!"  
Asura jumped back, narrowly avoiding the lightning bolt that came from nowhere. The bolt hit Marvel, and turned him back to Billy Batson. Asura picked the child up, glaring at him. "Stay out of my way." Asura tossed the child to the ground.

The instant Billy hit the ground, he yelled "Shazam" again, transforming back to Captain Marvel and charging at Asura. Asura slammed into Captain Marvel, throwing him to the ground. Marvel jumped up, but Asura grabbed him and started punching him repeatedly. Finally, Captain Marvel fell back, and Asura jumped on him, punching him repeatedly. Captain Marvel yelled out "Shazam" again, and the resulting lightning bolt hit both him and Asura.

Marvel changed back to Billy, but Asura was hardly affected by the lightning. Billy started to yell, but Asura gripped his head, crushing it. Asura hating harming children, but this thing, whatever it was, was clearly no child. He was sure that the man could change into the child form, possibly as one of his many forms. Asura had long ago learned that those with power did not deserve the benefit of any doubt.


	2. Superman vs Asura

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Superman, the Justice League or Asura's Wrath.**

Superman flew above the Earth, looking for the one called Asura. Asura was a demigod who possessed impressive powers, including magic attacks that put Black Adam to shame, and strength comparable to that of Doomsday. Asura had defeated Captain Marvel several days past, and Superman intended to be Asura's next opponent, and his last.

He turned when he heard an explosion, and he knew straight away that Asura was fighting another member of the Justice League. Superman flew down to the ground at incredible speed.

Asura delivered a massive punch to Wonder Woman's face, knocking her out. He turned to see the one called Superman standing behind him. Superman flashed forward, punching Asura onto his back. Asura recovered fairly quickly, but Superman was upon him before he could stand, punching him repeatedly. Superman threw Asura back, blasting him with heat vision. Asura landed on his feet, Superman still blasting him with heat vision.

However, Asura was barely affected by the heat vision, as his tolerance to both heat and energy was massive. Asura threw a mantra attack at Superman, but Superman dived to the side, avoiding it. Asura's magic attacks could destroy Superman if they hit him, but Superman had no intention of being hit. Superman charged into Asura, picking him up by the neck. Asura's fists collided repeatedly with Superman, and they hurt Superman, but the fists each broke after several hits, until Asura had only one arm. Superman gripped Asura's head, squeezing it and attempting to crush it. Asura slammed his foot into Superman, launching him back.

Superman recovered in mid-air, flying back at Asura. Asura charged also, preparing his remaining fist for a final hit. Asura's fist slammed into Superman's face, shattering on impact, while Superman was launched back, smashing through several buildings. Superman returned almost immediately, attacking a now armless Asura. Asura slammed his foot into Superman's incoming fist, and the two engaged in a battle of strength. Asura forced Superman's hand back, but Superman jumped onto Asura, attempting to crush him. Asura slammed his forehead into Superman's, and the two once again struggled to push each other back. Asura started to glow red with mantra, and Superman jumped away, narrowly avoiding being vapourised by the blast Asura released. Asura jumped up, while Superman flew into him, punching him at lightning speed. Ignoring the punches landing on his face, Asura wrapped his legs around Superman, and released a blast of mantra.

Asura struggled to his feet, standing over the wounded, barely alive Superman. Superman's strength was returning, draining strength from the sun, but Asura did not allow him the time he needed. Asura slammed his foot on Superman's face, but Superman caught the foot in his hand, forcing Asura back. Superman blew at Asura with his super breath, but Asura released more mantra, and easily stood his ground. With a roar of rage, Asura released a blast of mantra which tore up the empty city block. The blast was visible in outer space, and was seen by Batman in the Watchtower.

Asura lifted his foot off the charred remains of Superman, turning his attention towards the sky, where the Watchtower was visible to his stronger eyesight.

_Reasons for this outcome:  
1. Asura is highly resilient against blunt force and energy attacks. His only vulnerability is blades, which Superman does not have. Heat vision is an energy attack, which Asura would certainly survive.  
2. Mantra is a technological power source, but it comes originally from the god Chakravartin, and clearly possesses magical properties. While there is a slightly grey area as to whether or not mantra is magic, the evidence would suggest it was. Superman is vulnerable to magic.  
3. Asura is clearly a better fighter than Superman, as he shows himself to be very capable in combat, albeit a bit straight forward in his thinking. Superman relies on his power, and his training is so clearly inferior. He was trained by Wonder Woman, who uses a predictable Greek fighting style, and also by Batman, which is clearly ridiculous. How do you effectively train someone who can throw you like a javelin?_


	3. Final Battle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Asura's Wrath or the Justice League.**

Asura stood in the Watchtower, searching for more of the Justice League. He turned when he heard a noise, and there stood Wonder Woman. A man in a black suit of armour stood beside her, and a man in green, wearing a glowing green ring stood beside him.

Wonder Woman readied her whip, while Batman prepared his grapple, and Green Lantern thought about which weapons to use.

Asura charged, slamming his foot into Wonder Woman's face, the tremendous force of the strike launching her out of the Watchtower and into orbit. Batman fired his grapple onto Asura, while Green Lantern flew out after Wonder Woman. Aqua Man, Cyborg and Green Arrow appeared from the back to attack Asura. Green Arrow fired several arrows into Asura, but they only dented his skin, not coming close to breaking it. Aqua Man attacked with his trident, but Asura shoulder charged him, forcing the king of Atlantis to a crouching position, before kicking him onto his back, stunning him.

Asura then kicked the discarded trident point first into Aqua Man's chest, with such force as to break his spine. The king of Atlantis collapsed, and Cyborg charged at Asura, while Batman prepared to throw a bomb at him. Asura intercepted Cyborg, easily breaking him with a sharp kick and tossing him to the floor. Batman's bomb landed a few feet from Asura, as even Batman couldn't keep up with Asura's speed. Before Batman could do any more, Asura's head connected sharply with Batman's, breaking his skull inside his mask. A swift roundhouse kick from Asura then broke Green Arrow's neck.

Green Lantern and Wonder Woman reappeared, and Wonder Woman flung her tiara at Asura. Asura kicked it back at her, and she caught it, placing it back on her head. Green Lantern put a brace around Asura, flinging him across the Watchtower. He then pulled Asura forward, putting a large number of blades around him, driving them into him. Asura roared with rage, and the brace exploded as he released more mantra, instantly regrowing his six metallic arms, which he had lost during his fight with Superman. Asura charged across the Watchtower, flinging machinery in all directions. Green Lantern flung jets at him, while Wonder Woman charged, sword and shield at the ready. Asura dodged everything Lantern sent his way, before flinging a ship at Lantern, forcing Hal to cease attack in order to defend himself. Asura then focused on Wonder Woman, charging at her.

She attempted to slash him, but he caught the sword in his upper hands, before punching her repeatedly with his four lower hands. Wonder Woman struggled to defend herself, but her shield shattered, breaking one of Asura's arms in the process. Asura snarled, and instantly grew even stronger, crushing the blade of her sword and charging at her with his full body. He pinned her to the floor, holding her arms down with two of his, while using the other three to pound her.

Green Lantern placed a brace on Asura, but it broke instantly. Asura grew more enraged again, and his sixth arm grew back. He held up this regrown arm, clenching it into a fist and charging up like someone preparing to deal a single, powerful punch. Asura's fist slammed into Wonder Woman, and the result was beyond belief.

Green Lantern watched as Wonder Woman literally exploded from the inside, the sheer force of the blow destroying her bones and organs, while the seemingly limitless magic boiled her fluids. The process took a split second, and afterwards, Diana of Themyscira was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

Green Lantern knew that this was his duty to deal with. Asura charged at Lantern, while Lantern flung a shield at him. Asura smashed right through the shield, not even slowing down. Lantern flung a series of blades at Asura, but Asura dodged them, before Lantern made blades appear directly in front of the running Asura, slashing three of his arms of. Lantern then flung another blade that removed the other three.

An armless Asura lunged head first, while Lantern prepared to use another series of blades, knowing that they could well kill Asura. Asura spun in the air, releasing a burst of mantra which destroyed the blades, before slamming head first into Lantern, forcing him to the floor.

Before Lantern could defend himself, Asura stamped his face in, killing him.

Doomsday dragged a plane down, preparing to slam it into the nearby building. Suddenly, the plane was broken, and Doomsday was left holding only the empty nose. He looked up to see a six armed man with white hair and tile-like skin holding the rest of the plane, setting it on the ground.

Doomsday tossed the nose of the plane aside, charging at Asura. Moving much faster than Doomsday, Asura slammed into him, forcing Doomsday to the ground. Asura punched Doomsday repeatedly, his arms breaking in turn, until he had none. Laughing despite the pain he was in, Doomsday picked Asura up and flung him across the block.

As Doomsday started to advance, Asura, screaming with rage, pounced onto Doomsday's shoulders, wrapped his feet around his head, and twisted the monster's head all the way around, breaking Doomsday's neck. Doomsday still showed slight signs of life, so Asura kicked him in the face, finishing the job and completely removing the monstrosity's head.


End file.
